Hotel California
by mimichanMC
Summary: Otro fic de Ruy glass, la Leyenda del hotel california con el bello chico de ojos negro aceituna como protagonista, adelante y dejenle un review vale gracias


_Saludos a todos, esta historia me fue inspirada por la canción y la leyenda de "Hotel California" espero sea de su agrado, es un fanfic de Saint Tail, una disculpa para los fans de esta serie ya que aqui el personaje es Daniel Astro Jr. que esta dentro de esta historia y que no se vayan enojar por las modificaciones que le hare, bueno veamos la historia. _

**_Hotel California._**

**_Ryu glass_**

En una de las carreteras mas viejas del Estado Baja California México, esta un joven japonés viajando, todo estaba tranquilo solo necesita llegar a San Diego California para poder llegar a su destino Tokio Japón. Estaba pensando en todo lo que sucedió en esos días, Mimi lo había dejado por otro, y aun peor ella buscaba excusas para que la relación termine, esta con una mirada llena de desilusion y de odio. En eso se topa con una chica que estaba pidiendo que la lleven, el chico hizo caso a la parada.

: para donde va, señorita?

Mujer: voy a un hotel... es que quede en verme con mi novio ahí...

: muy bien... suba...- la chica se subió.

Tenia cabello negro, ojos castaños profundos, delgada y unos 1.60mt, llevaba una minifalda azul con una blusa blanca con un pequeño saco. El chico era de cabello negro corto, ojos oscuros y llevaba un traje era parte de la INTERPOOL, la llevo hacia donde se iba ella a encontrar con su novio, pero eran una de las carreteras aun mas viejas, sintio el aroma de que este año no es el 2003 sino el año de 1970.

: que hace tan sola en la carretera y mas en noche?

Mujer: pues se le acabo la gasolina de mi automovil y por eso estuve en el desierto.

: ya veo... y cual es su nombre?

Mujer: me llamo Maria... y el suyo?

: me llamo Daniel Astro... soy un extranjero japones que he venido de vacaciones.

Maria: ya veo...-miran al famoso hotel decia con la leyenda: "Hotel California"

Daniel: ya llegamos... bueno me tengo que ir...

Maria: espera... ya es muy tarde y puede ser peligroso viajar de noche, mejor hospedate en el hotel...

Daniel: bien...

Ambos entran al famoso hotel, a Daniel se le ocurrio entrar al bar, donde es atendido por un joven, que le sirve una copa de vino tinto, Daniel no lo rechaza y se lo toma.

Carlos: puede pagar la cuenta despues, ademas se que volvera...-le entrega la cuenta.

Daniel no le gusto nada ese comentario, se asusto al ver que todo se pone frio, aunque estaba con musica en todo el lugar, jovenes y señores tomaban, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de alguien grande recorriendo los pasillos del Hotel. La chica que estaba a su lado desaparecio, el joven cantinero se le quedo mirando con amenaza.

Daniel: le sucede algo?

Carlos: si... no se le quede viendo por mucho tiempo a mi novia... entendido o morira... aunque de todos modos ya esta condenado...

Daniel: como es eso?

Carlos: acaba de tomarse el vino... eso significa que estara vagando sin rumbo por el hotel... eres un estupido.

Daniel: eso si que no... ademas ya me voy de este lugar...

Carlos: estas muy seguro? hahahahahahahaaha... nunca te escaparas de la bestia, y de mi.

Daniel recorre todo el hotel en busca de la salida y no lo puede creer esta encerrado, se encuentra con muchas personas que al parecer estan condenadas a vagar por el hotel, esta muy nervioso por lo que le dijo el cantinero sobre la bestia que esta en los pasillos. Escucha el sonido de alguien grande... Daniel corre como puede hasta que se encuentra con la misma chica que le hizo la parada.

Daniel: como puedo salir de aqui?

Maria: mira solo hay una salida... aunque te seguira mi novio hasta que pages la deuda.

Daniel: que?

Maria lo calla con el dedo y le agarra de la mano y lo lleva hacia donde es una puerta iluminada con una luz intensa... lo empuja... Daniel siente algo de dolor en sus ojos y nota que esta en la misma parada donde recogio la chica, pero tiene la cuenta en la mano derecha y la mano izquierda un vaso junto con un papelito, en el que decia:

"Daniel... saliste del Hotel California pero no creas que es definitivo. mi novio Carlos vendra por ti, y tengo la esperanza de que no te capture... el hotel quedo maldito por mi culpa... por serle infiel a mi novio... solo espero que este hechizo se rompa pueda descansar en paz... nos vemos...

Maria"

Daniel le dio escalofrios y mas cuando vio que era de dia y que era el mismo lugar donde recogio a la chica y mas con el vaso y las dos notas, una su cuenta y la otra la nota de Maria. Se fue a la ciudad y estuvo pensando en lo que le paso, hasta que en ese camino se encontro con el Hotel California, pero en esos momentos sentia la fuerza de que ir a el, pero por otro lado sentia ganas de verla nuevo. Daniel se bajo del coche y se le cayo la fotografia de alguien que amaba mucho, se le quedo viendo, primero con mucha tristeza y luego con odio.

Daniel: "estupida... no se que te hice para que me dejaras y mas por el idiota de Rafael... despues de todo te pedi que te casaras conmigo... pense que iba salir todo bien... te entrege el anillo de compromiso, solo necesitaba unos 6 meses para ya ser agente de la INTERPOOL, pero...".-piensa mientras la dobla, enciende un encendedor y la quema para encender su cigarro.-"tu te casaste con Rafael... me traicionaste... ya que... adios Mimi Carmona... y esto es para siempre"

Daniel entra al misterioso hotel hasta que se encuentra con un policia federal que esta vigilando el lugar, ya que hubo una desaparicion hace unos dias.

Daniel: asi que desaparecen las personas aqui.-lo dice mientras se fuma su cigarro.-y no sabe como desaparecen?

: pues nadie sabe... por eso me mandaron a ver que encontrara aqui...

Daniel: yo me encargo de esto oficial... yo soy agente de la INTERPOOL...-mostrandole la credencial.

: pero necesita hacer tramites para su realizacion.

Daniel: bien... vamos...

El oficial llevo a Daniel para su permiso para la investigacion del hotel, aunque esta pensando mucho en Maria, aquella chica que le habia conquistado su corazon aunque ya tenia su novio pero si llegara a morir en su intento de entrar al hotel y ser condenado, pues le valia ya que no tiene nada atado en el mundo.

Inspector: bien señor Astro... tiene el permiso para su investigacion...

Daniel: ok... si llego a desaparecer... no se molesten en buscarme, no tengo nada que me lige a este mundo.

El inspector se quedo impactado por lo que le dijo el hombre, y mas cuando menciono en desaparecer. Despues de pedir el permiso para la investigacion el hombre espero a que oscureciera para ver si se presenta aquella mujer o aquellos sonidos que se escuchaban en el hotel.

Daniel: vaya... si que funciono mi idea de ir a investigar a este hotel.-suspira mientras ve que las luces del hotel se encienden misteriosamente y vuelve de nuevo la vida que tenia el hotel antes de su maldicion.

Daniel se dispuso a entrar y con un poco de temor pero sabia que se encontraria con el novio de aquella mujer, se encontro con varios hombres que parecian pedir que alguien los sacara de ahi, y mas con la bestia que anda rodando por ahi. Daniel tenia preparado su arma por si llegara a pasar algo.

Carlos: asi que regreso... y a que has regresado...-lo ve con sorpresa.-ya veo... viene a pagar la cuenta.

Daniel: asi es... cuanto va ser?

Carlos: yo cobro despues de muerto... no antes de morir.

Daniel: asi que todo aqui estan...

Carlos: estamos muertos... asi es... incluyendo Maria...

Daniel se quedo sorprendido por lo que vio... sabia que esto era real y que realmente la chica habia muerto, se fue corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo pero siempre terminaba en el bar, ahora si quedo atrapado y al parecer es para siempre.

Maria: por lo que veo regresaste...

Daniel: asi es...

Maria: por que?... aun tienes mucho que vivir.-se sento su lado.

Daniel: no tengo nada en esta vida...-baja su mirada.-no se si deba contarte pero mi novia me dejo por otro...

Maria: entonces por que piensas en morir?

Daniel: no tengo nada... ademas que le puede interesar a un hombre que trabaja en la justicia.

Maria: tu puedes vagar por toda la eternidad en el hotel... no sabes nada de eso y mas con la bestia que esta vagando por aqui...

Daniel: buscare la manera de romper el hechizo para que tu puedas descansar en paz.

Maria: como?

Daniel: no lo se... pero encontrare la manera de hacerlo.

Daniel esta vagando por todo el hotel en busca de pistas, y en eso se encuentra con alguien inesperado, era un sujeto grande, fuerte con alas de murcielago y una mirada feroz. Daniel retrocede ante la apariencia de la bestia, y es mas corre mientras le dispara, en eso se encuentra con Carlos.

Carlos: por lo que veo te encontraste con la bestia...

Daniel: eso? no me dejare vencer...

Daniel siguio buscando pistas hasta que se encontro con la habitacion mas temible y fria, hay rastros de sangre y aun esta fresca. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con 3 cadaveres, Daniel mira horrorizado y mas cuando ve a Maria desnuda con sangre en su espalda y el supuesto hombre con quien andaba estaba con balazos en su pecho, y a un lado esta Carlos tirado y con sangre en la cabeza y el arma en la mano.

Daniel: no puede ser... es terrible.

Maria: lo se... fui asesinada despues de que me descubrieron con otro hombre.

Carlos: asi es... yo la asesine por infiel...-le dice a Daniel.

Maria: aun estas vivo y aun puedes salir del hotel... aun no es tu hora de morir.

Carlos: asi es... asi que fuera de aqui.-mientras una luz alumina a Daniel...

Daniel amanece en su coche, y aun no puede creer lo que vio, se fue lo mas rapido que pudo hacia la ciudad de Mexicali(ciudad de la penisula de Baja Califronia, sur de California USA), donde tomaria su avion a Tokio, pero primero le agradecio al inspector por darle permiso, Daniel fue a Japon por su equipo de investigacion.

Al llegar despues de 8 horas de viaje Daniel fue recibido por su padre, donde lo estaban esperando algunos de sus amigos, Daniel no hizo mucho caso y se fue a su casa para su equipo y a parte pedir permiso a la INTERPOOL para su investigacion.

Astro: supiste de que se caso la señorita Carmona?

Daniel: ni me lo recuerdes... estuve en Mexico para completar mi mision, pero cuando al capturar a ese narcotraficante, tenia el pensamiento de que Mimi estaria conmigo a lado en el altar pero nada...

Astro: tranquilo hijo... pronto encontraras a alguien...

Daniel: no lo se... despues de que supe que Siniestra y Mimi eran la misma persona, sentia una alegria jamas sentida y luego cuando me entere de que Rafael se caso con Mimi...-le salieron unas lagrimas.-me senti fatal... en serio siento mal.

Astro: hijo... pero me superaste en todo, te has convertido en un agente del INTERPOOL y ademas...

Daniel: no tiene nada que ver... bueno al menos me dieron permiso para hacer la investigacion del Hotel California.

Astro: vaya y que paso en ese lugar?

Daniel: es un lugar habitado por fantasmas... me interesa saber que paso... y ademas de las desapariciones de muchos hombres en aquel lugar.

Astro: te deseo suerte hijo.

Daniel se fue a un paso por el parque y se encontro con la persona menos deseable, con Mimi que tenia una pansita, en pocas palabras esta embarazada.

Daniel: por lo que veo estas muy feliz... verdad?

Mimi: no digas nada...-con aire triste.

Daniel: como crees que me sienta Mimi... despues de que me entere de que te castaste me senti de la fregada...

Mimi: pero... tu no sabes nada... me case porque quede embarazada.

Daniel: asi que te habias acostado con Rafael... cierto?

Mimi: este... yo...

Daniel: mejor no digas nada... no tengo nada de que hablar contigo.

Mimi: pero...

Daniel: que acaso no te acuerdas cuando eramos un par de chiquillos de secundaria te perseguia?

Mimi: sip... me acuerdo de todo... fue divertido...-sonrio tristemente.

Daniel: si, y aun recuerdo cuando te confese que me gustabas mucho...

Mimi: aun podemos vivir esas cosas... este yo...

Daniel: no digas nada... solo se feliz...-se va alejando.-me ire a Mexico a investigar un misterio... te recomiendo que te olvides de mi... puede que desaparezca...

Mimi: Daniel...

Daniel se fue alejando del lugar, pero esta vez fue definitivo quizas nunca la vuelva a ver jamas, y mas cuando le debe la cuenta al cantinero, pero piensa resolver el misterio del hotel y luego si puede regresar a Japon para continuar con su vida.

En la mañana siguiente iba para el aeropuerto pero se choca con una chica de cabello rubio y un poco largo, de la misma edad de Daniel, se quedan mirandose a los ojos.

Daniel: pero si eres...

: asi es soy Rina Marino... te acuerdas de mi?

Daniel: claro... tu te metias en mi camino cuando trataba de capturar a Siniestra.

Rina: sip... me entere de que se caso con Rafael... vaya que fue una estupida por dejarte...

Daniel: ya no tiene importancia, tengo que ir a Mexico a resolver un misterio.

Rina: ahora que? otra ladrona?

Daniel: nada que ver... y esta vez no te lo dire Rina.

Rina: bien... haz lo que se te de la gana... adios.

Daniel se alejo y se fue a tomar su avion para Los Angeles California, estaba pensando en la mujer que habia sido asesinada... pero no solo eso sino que se estaba enamorando de ella, a pesar de que esta muerta, sabe que tiene que ayudarla a salir de ese estado, y ademas de que su novio la mato por su infidelidad, y mas con la bestia que esta circulando por ahi, y la piensa matar y liberar a todas las almas que fueron capturadas, pero no sabe como, se duerme mientras una mujer rubia lo observa.

Rina: "esta vez si voy a quedarme con Daniel... ahora que no esta Mimi"

Despues de varias horas, llega al aeropuerto, y va por su automovil y se va por la carretera a la frontera con Mexico, pero no sabe que alguien lo esta siguierndo, voltea y nadie esta.

Daniel: que raro siento que alguien me esta siguiendo.

Pasaron las horas hasta que llego al hotel, piensa en todo lo ocurrido y mas lo que le contaron los policias que se habia encontrado, ahora tenia un fuerte temor de que le vaya a pasar algo, Daniel esta apunto de ir a cazar esa bestia que tiene atrapados a todos.

Daniel: bien... manos a la obra.-sonrie mientras se fuma su cigarro, quemando ahora la ultima foto de Mimi que le quedaba.

Rina se quedo sorprendida la manera que prendio la foto, sabia que el estaba enojado y molesto con ella, y que ya es lo ultimo que queria saber... hasta que sintio que el hotel volvia a la vida, todo lo que estaba hecho un desastre se organizo, lo viejo se hizo nuevo, las luces se encendieron, y la musica se empezo a escuchar.

Rina: que raro... todo estaba muy solo y abandonado...-se dispuso a caminar hacia el hotel hasta que...

Daniel: que te dije... que no vinieras para aca... ademas no sabes los problemas que hay ahi adentro.

Rina: que problemas? todo se ve bien y nuevo.

Daniel: la gente que ves ya esta muerta...

Rina: no me digas que tu...

Daniel: aun no lo estoy pero lo estare dentro de poco...-baja su mirada.-quedare atrapado en el hotel al igual que las demas almas...

Rina: no lo creo... tu no puedes estar atrapado ahi.-señalando el hotel.

Daniel: tienes que creerme... si llego a morir sere errante paseando por todo el hotel.

Rina: pero... y que hare yo?

Daniel: te recomiendo que te regreses a Japon... de todos modos es dificil para mi regresar pero tu tranquila... yo estare bien...-le da un beso en la mejilla.-adios.

Daniel entra al hotel, Rina no puede controlar sus lagrimas mientras ve al hombre que ama entrar al hotel, quizas nunca regrese con vida pero valdra la pena. Tiene que descubrir los misterios que oculta el hotel y lograr domar a esa bestia que no deja en paz a las almas.

Maria: asi que regresaste...

Daniel: asi es... no tengo nada que hacer en esta vida... quiero resolver el misterio de este hotel y mas descubrir la puerta del infierno para encerrar a la bestia.

Maria: tu como sabes eso?

Daniel: lo se muy bien... vamos a ver que pistas encontramos... ok?

Maria: bien.

Daniel pasa por todo el hotel, llega al registro donde ve a mucha gente entrando y saliendo(sombras del pasado) del hotel, en eso ve que todo esta en perfecto orden, hasta que ve a la misma bestia que pasea por los pasillos y asusta a las almas que tratan de salirse del hotel, y los mantiene en el mismo. Daniel se encuentra con algunas de ellas.

: quiero tu cuerpo... damelo... quiero salir de aqui!

Daniel retrocede ante la mirada de aquellas almas, saca su pistola de su estuche y les dispara pero nada, hasta que llega Maria y los dispersa con su poder.

Maria: estas bien?

Daniel: si... gracias... como le hiciste?

Maria: todo fantasma tenemos ese poder y mas cuando yo soy la que debe quedarse...-le da un cristal verde.-con esta espemeralda podras dispersar a aquellas almas.

Daniel: gracias... pero por que quieres ayudarme?

Maria: ademas de salir de aqui... quiero que este hotel este en paz.

Daniel se quedo sorprendido y mas cuando ve aquella mujer alejandose se el, y sabe bien que tendra que luchar. Daniel pasea por todo el lugar y ve a las almas como tratan de salir de ahi y no pueden, es como si la bestia fuera el infortunio que tiene maldito el hotel. El hombre va hacia donde fue el crimen donde fueron asesinados Maria y su amante, y el suicidio de Carlos, se espanta por tanta sangre que aun esta fresca y ve una cortina roja a un lado de donde fue el asesinato, nunca lo tomo en cuenta y viendo su curiosidad removio la cortina y se encuentra con unas escaleras que parece que nadie lo tomo en cuenta, y baja...

Daniel: parece que es el mismo infierno.-mientras prende la literna, se ve una oscuridad total y escucha algunas personas gritando y sufriendo.

El hombre llega a una puerta llena de dibujos diabolicos y figuras deformes y lo peor de todo es que esta abierta. Daniel trata de entrar pero ve que la esmeralda brilla de color rojo y mas evita por la cantidad de maldad que esta despues de la puerta.

Daniel: es una gran cantidad de maldad... no puedo entrar...-ve un sello en la puerta.-esto puede significar una cosa...

Maria: asi es...-hace que Daniel de la vuelta.-tienes que buscar el sello de la puerta para que este cerrada.

Daniel: y donde puedo ir a buscarla?

Maria: no lo se... pero tienes que encontrarla eso daria la paz a las almas o sino tu moriras y seras un condenado por toda la eternidad.

Daniel se quedo mirando y vio que el sello no era solo de uno... sino de tres piedras presiosas...

Daniel: en pocas palabras tengo que buscar el rubi, el diamante y...-se quedo mirando la piedra que le dio Maria para defenderse de las almas.-la esmeralda.

Maria: si... pero lo mejor que se puede hacer es buscar las demas piedras...-ve una pequeña nota.-mira...

Daniel: que?.-ve donde le apunta y lee el contenido.-ya se donde puede estar la otra piedra.

Daniel corre por las escaleras y llega donde estan los cuerpos manchados de sangre, y ve un brillante bañado de sangre, lo toma con unos guantes de latex. ve que es de color rojo.

Daniel: es el rubi... rojo como la sangre...

Maria: si... vaya ahora solo falta una piedra...-desaparece misteriosamente.

Daniel: asi es...-ve que no esta pero se encuentra con un sujeto con unos cuernos y patas de cabra pero con cuerpo de humano deforme.

: asi que estas de entrometido aqui... verdad miserable humano?

Daniel: asi que tu eres el sujeto que no deja descansar a las almas...

: parte... pero hay un ejercito de demonios que no dejaran este hotel... y las almas jamas descansaran hahahaha.

Daniel: con que si...-saca su arma.-yo hare que este hotel y las almas esten en paz.

: hahahaha, nunca lo lograras... yo Leviatan evitare que lo logres.-atras de el aparecen otros demonios pero mas pequeños.

Daniel se asusta ante aquello, pero no se dara por vencido.

Leviatan: con que no te daras por vencido... cierto?.-sonrie maleficamente y le señala hacia una sombra que parece ser una mujer.-mira sino me entregas el rubi y la esmeralda le pasara algo a tu amiga.

Daniel: eres un miserable... deja a Rina en paz.

Leviatan: hahahahaha vamos no seas terco... se que quieres mucho a esta mujer... o seras capaz de hacerla sufrir por la eternidad en este hotel.

Rina: no te rindas... no le des nada o te quedaras aqui para siempre... yo prefiero quedarme...

Daniel: pero... por que lo haces?

Rina: es que te amo! por eso lo hago... te amo desde siempre.

Daniel: bien... toma estas piedras.-se las da al demonio, este hace el gesto a sus demonios y sueltan a Rina.

Daniel abraza a Rina, y se la lleva lo mas rapido posible del lugar, para no tener que enfrentarse al demonio, ya que lo que le dio fueron piedras falsas, Rina se sorprende pero aun asi lo sigue hasta cuando llegan a un lugar seguro.

Rina: por que lo hiciste? no debiste entregarle las piedras a ese demonio.

Daniel: no lo hice.-sonrio traviesamente.-le di unas piedras de fantasia que tenia en mi bolsillo.

Rina: este... gracias por salvarme la vida...-se sonrojo.

Daniel: no fue nada...-le da un beso en la mejilla.-vamos... aun tenemos que encontrar el diamante.

Rina: bueno... cuando entre... encontre esto...-le dio un papel.

Daniel: azul como el agua que frota de la fuente...-sonrie y le da un beso rapido en los labios.-ven... ya se donde puede estar esa joya...

Daniel y Rina salen al jardin y ven una puente que hace unos momentos estaba muy vieja y ahorita esta fluyendo agua con muchas personas con mirada de pocos amigos.

Daniel: cuidado Rina... ellos no tienen buenas intensiones...

Rina: pero... de que hablas?

Daniel no deja que termine y la cubre. Muestra a todos la joya esmeralda para dispersarlos, pero no da exito, eso angustia a Daniel, y con un empujon a Rina hace que ella caiga a un lado y Daniel recibe todos los fantasmas a el.

Rina: DANIEL!.-grita con desesperación.

Daniel esta cubierto totalmente de azul y levitando, Rina no sabe que hacer hasta que ve algo que esta brillando dentro del puente, sonrie y saca algo brillante muy hermoso.

Rina: es el diamante...-las almas empiezan a dejar a Daniel y mas cuando esta brillando entre rojo y verde, por las piedras.

Daniel cae al suelo pesadamente, y con las piedras: rubi y esmeralda en sus manos, Rina va hacia aquel hombre y trata de reanimarlo.

Rina: vamos Daniel... no puedes dejarme sola... por favor...-le quita ambas piedras, y lleva a Daniel a recepcion y lo pone en uno de los sofas(en polvado por el tiempo).-Daniel... no te preocupes... te liberare de esto...-le saca la pistola.

Daniel se empieza a mover, abre los ojos lentamente y son rojos intensos, y con colmillos.

Daniel: no soy Daniel... este tonto me ayudara a salir de aqui hahahahaha, al fin sere libre...

Rina: eso si que no...-le muestra las 3 piedras..

Daniel: NOOOOOOO!.-el fantasma sale del cuerpo de Daniel. y este cae pesadamente sobre las piernas de Rina.

Rina: Daniel...-le acaricia su cabello.-espero que salgamos de esto... quiero decirte que lo que dije ante ese demonio es verdad... en verdad te amo.

Daniel: Rina... gracias...-sonrie levemente.

Rina y Daniel estan juntos descansando y viendo a las personas pasar pero estan protegidos por las 3 piedras, nunca han tenido una paz tan prospera en su vida, en eso aparece un sujeto.

: ustedes son Daniel y Rina?

Ambos: asi es... quien eres tu?

: soy Juan... el hombre que fui asesinado por Carlos...

Daniel: tu estabas con Maria... cierto?

Juan: asi es... pero en verdad estoy enamorado de Maria... tengo que encontrarla... es la manera de que yo tambien pueda descansar en paz...

Daniel: pero tu tambien estas atrapado no?

Juan: si... pero tenia la esperanza de que alguien llegara y nos libere...

Daniel: bien... tenemos las 3 piedras principales...

Juan: asi lo veo... solo tienen que ir a la puerta de la perdicion para que puedan sellarla, solo les advierto que al momento tienen que subir a las escaleras rapido y llegar al cuerto donde fui asesinado.

Rina: pero...

Daniel: vamos... aun tenemos asuntos que arreglar con Leviatan.

Juan: ustedes... lo conocen...-asustado.

Daniel: si.

Juan: espero que puedan vencerlo y enviarlo a la puerta de la perdicion.

Rina: asi lo haremos...

Daniel agarro la mano de Rina y se fueron hacia las escaleras para subir al piso donde ocurrieron las cosas, pero se encuentran con los demonios, en eso Daniel y Rina les disparan para dispersarlos y continuar, estos parecen que no les pasaba nada, pero al ver que se levantaban como si nada, saco una de las piedras y esta vez si les hacia daño.

Rina: tengo una idea... esto lo vi en la television.-metio el diamante en la literna y con una luz intensa destruyo a los demonios.

Daniel: vaya...-el continuo disparando y mostrando el rubi a los monstruos.-como que ellos quieren evitar que los enviemos al infierno de nuevo.

Rina: si... y mas cuando engañaste a Leviatan de que le entregaste las piedras.

Daniel y Rina corrieron como locos hasta llegar a donde ocurrieron los hechos, pero antes que nada hubo otros demonios mas que evitaban el paso. Asi que lo que hicieron fue entrar a una de las habitaciones, donde vieron como una pareja estaban en plena relacion sexual.

Rina: que?.-se quedo sorprendida por lo que hacian...las dos almas desaparecieron.-que ocurrio aqui?

Daniel: nada solo fueron sombras del pasado...-abre la puerta y ve a mas demonios afuera.-no es conveniente salir.-le pone seguro y pone la esmeralda como sello.

Rina: como sabes las funciones de cada piedra? crees que Leviatan pueda con...

Daniel: no te preocupes... todas las piedras tienen una funcion similar en dispersar almas y destruir demonios pero la esmeralda ayuda a sellar puertas y eso hace que Leviatan nunca pueda entrar.

Rina: espero que salgamos de esto...-se queda mirando la ventana.-es que...

Daniel: lo se... Rina...-la abraza por detras.

Rina: Daniel...-voltea y lo mira a los ojos.-te amo.

Daniel: y yo a ti...-la besa con ternura y pasion.

Unas horas despues estan Daniel y Rina desnudos y cubiertos por una sabana... acabaron haciendo el amor, y nunca pensaron que lo harian en ese hotel. Rina se levanto y desperto a Daniel.

Rina: cariño... ya vamonos... creo que ya se fueron.

Daniel: se me habia olvidado...-se visten y antes de quitar el sello y salir, le da un beso.

Daniel y Rina ven que no hay nadie avanzan lentamente hasta llegar al cuerto donde ocurrio el asesinato, y ven a Levitan esperandolos y con un gesto de enojo.

Leviatan: maldito humano... me engañaste...vas morir por lo que hiciste... Y VAS SUFRIR EL ETERNO CASTIGO.

Se lanza el demonio sobre Daniel se quita y ve que esta furioso y mas cuando ellos acabaron con su tropa... asi que la pareja baja por las escaleras lo mas rapido que pueden, pero ven al demonio volar con sus alas de murcielago, Daniel al llegar abajo... le dispara con su arma y ve que no le hace nada corre, agarrando de la mano a Rina lo mas rapido que puede, con su pistola dispara a los demonios que estan adelante y con la literna que tiene Rina vence a muchos...hasta llegar a la puerta de la perdicion.

Daniel: rapido Rina... aun tenemos que poner el sello.-la mujer pone los sellos.

Rina: falta uno...

Daniel: lo tienes en la literna... rapido o moriremos los dos...

Leviatan: el que morira seras tu Daniel Astro Jr. por engañarme y tomar de ese vino que te dio Carlos...-sonriendo maliciosamente.

Rina esta apunto de poner el sello pero uno de los demonios se lanza sobre ella y hace que suelte la esmeralda... Daniel les dispara a todos y aunque no funciona quiere ya acabar de sellar para siempre esto... Rina hace todo lo que puede y lucha contra el demonio con sus artes marciales. Todas las almas estan sueltas ahi mismo mirando como luchan por sellar la puerta.

Maria: ahi esta la esmeralda... Daniel... tomalo...

Daniel ve algo verde y se lanza sobre de el, sonrie a la mujer fantasma y luego ve que Rina se libro del demonio y esta junto a la puerta, quiere lanzarselo, pero Leviatan antes que lo hiciera vuela hacia donde esta Astro y este la suelta aunque alcanzo lanzarla, Rina corre hacia donde esta la esmeralda... y ve con horror como es golpeado y torturado Daniel.

Daniel: ve a sellarlo...-a penas hablar...-rapido... sino morire y mi muerte no tendra sentido...

Rina: esta bien... cariño...-corre hacia la puerta donde no solo los demonios sino almas desesperadas por salir... evitan su paso pero ella logra esquivarlos y llega a la puerta...-adios maldita criatura del demonio!

Leviatan: NOOOOOO! QUE HAS HECHO?.-el demonio es absorvido por la puerta...deja a Daniel al suelo... con varias heridas en su cuerpo.

Todos los demonios y almas perversas son absorvidas hasta que la puerta se cierra de forma perpetua... todo se empieza a derrumbar... no hay tiempo para escaparse ya que Rina y Daniel se quedaron en ese lugar.

Maria: ellos en verdad se aman...

Juan: si...

Maria voltea y ve a Juan, este le regala una sonrisa, se ven despues de lo que ocurrio.

Maria: te extrañe mucho... no sabes cuanto...

Juan: lo se... te estaba buscando por todo el hotel...-ve a la pareja...-aun me queda poderes para transportarlos...

Maria: hazlo...

Rina: Daniel... prefiero morir antes que escapar... no sabes cuanto te amo...

Daniel: lo se... pero mejor vete... ademas ya me toco morir...-sonrie...

En eso una luz los cubre y amanecen fuera del hotel, ambos estan acostados Rina sobre Daniel, abren los ojos y ven las almas saliendo del hotel como lurcienagas.

Rina: es hermoso...

Daniel: asi es... son las almas... al fin van a descansar en paz...-sonrie.-se rompio la maldicion.

Rina: estas bien?

Daniel: si... estoy con heridas leves pero gracias a Juan y Maria pude curarme casi totalmente.

En eso aparecen las 3 almas principales en pocas palabras: Carlos, Maria y Juan sonriendoles.

Maria: gracias por liberarnos... y ahora si podremos descansar en paz...

Carlos: asi es... y recibiremos el castigo... pero no se preocupen el hotel estara ya en paz...

Juan: adios y que su amor perdure...-desaparecen los 3... y con esa luz amanecen en el automovil la pareja.

Daniel: creo que fue un sueño...-mira al sol pero ve que Rina esta a su lado...-creo que no...

Rina: Daniel... al fin salimos de ahi.

Daniel: gracias... en verdad, que tal si nos vamos a Los Angeles a pasearnos?

Rina: claro... por que no?

La pareja se va tranquilamente por la carretera y ahora si Daniel esta feliz... y su desilusion se convirtio en una realidad muy hermosa y ademas de estar con la mujer que logro consolarlo y ademas lo ayudo cuando estaba dentro del hotel. El hotel quedo libre de la maldicion, ya no hubo conductores que vieran aquella mujer que los guiara al hotel, todo era muy normal, y ademas de que esa leyenda quedo sellada fue recordada por todos aquellos que han entrado y conocieron aquel misterio.

FIN.

Comentarios Finales:

Espero que les haya gustado mi historia, y una disculpa a todos los fans de "Las aventuras de St Tail" por la modificacion en todo y que Mimi Carmona(Siniestra) no fuera la pareja de Daniel Astro Jr. ya que queria un poco de drama en mi historia ademas habrá muchos como yo haciendolo, y sobre el "Hotel California" es una leyenda de mi país para ser exactos en Baja California(la penisula), sur de California USA, y que era sobre una chica que pedia que la llevaran a un hotel, y llevaba a los clientes a un bar donde se tomaban un vino y que el mismo cartinero decia: "no me pages ahorita... de todos modos se que regresaras" esto significa que despues de muerto, y que vagara por todo el hotel y sera persegido por un sujeto de 2.5 mt. donde ahi se recibira castigo. Uno de los integrantes de "Eagles" entro en aquel hotel y despues de lo que sucedio se asusto ya que tenia en la mano el vaso donde bebio y la otra la cuenta del cantinero, esto hizo que se inspirara en la cancion que todos conocemos como "HOTEL CALIFORNIA" . aunque según algunos datos de mis amigos me dicen que no era en ese hotel que fue en otro pero ocurrio que ahí vendian drogas y alcohol adulterado, pero el motivo de esta historia es que todos nos divertamos y que al escribir haya imaginación, espero que sea de su agrado y sobre los nombres de los personajes que son los protagonistas de la LEYENDA son de mi invención y de una pequeña ayuda de mi compañero de cuarto Luis(de la casa de hospedaje donde vivo para estudiar la Universidad) que me ayudo en la busqueda de nombres de mujer. Asi que los nombres no son los reales y que me perdonen los fans de esta leyenda. Bueno este fanfic se lo dedico a todos mis amigos y amigas que los estimo y los quiero, sobretodo a Mimi-chan(una disculpa se que quería que Daniel y Mimi terminaran juntos), Lynn, Hokaru, F-chan, Dani-chan, Stumi, C-chan, Ryoga Sith, Miguel, Lili, Zaffron, Kunokit, Kasumi, Cata-chan, Cin, Minako, Carmen, Megumi, asi a otros mas que me faltan que me disculpen jeje yo los estimo tambien asi que no se sientan mal.

Gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos en la proxima amigos mios.

Atte: Ryu Glass.

* * *

_**nota de la editora: **editora nada solo lo subi hasta que mi doctor tenga su propia cuenta... que puedo decir, el ya lo dijo en la dedicatoria ESTE FIC NO ME GUSTO no es que sea malo, la trama me parecio muy buena pero nunca perdonare a Ryu por dejar a Daniel con Rina eso fue horrible, con cualquier mujer en le mundo menos con ella, no se si me den la razon, pero creo que el tendra mucha curiosidad por saberlo asi que digancelo vale, yo le estoy pasando los reviews como me llegan y esta contento con los resultado de "el viaje de sakura" y de "amor y miedo", asi que a dejarle un mensajito vale._

_saludos mios y del doctor._

_mimi chan_


End file.
